vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A.L.A X Royal Blood Line
This is the continuation of the A.L.A X Royal Blood RP started by Saranavii and the 'last remaining remnants of the A.L.A. Episode 5 Episode 5: Twisted Memories The trio found ParaFrost, who excells in ice attacks, and has the power to stop time in dreams themselves, with SpiralGod revealing that ParaFrost was one of the last promoted lieuteniants before the ALA fell to Medusa. Saranavii was more confused about why ParaFrost was in her dream, with P.F. gesturing to her scythe, with Nappa going in depth over her powers. Serocco thanked P.F., as Saranavii claimed it still didn't explain Medusa's pressence and Broly being in her dream. The topic shifted to the third element of Sara's dream, the 'Nurse', but couldn't remember anything but no eyes, they debated more, as Saranavii wished to get out of the city to figure things out. As Nappa lead the group out of the maze-like city, Sara straggled behind for a short while. Out of the Maze: Nappa lead the group (Complete with drawn on butt crack) through the city, coming across the spot where Hoppi died, Nappa blaming himself for the small Hoppou's death, and how he got revenge on the Butcher Carmella. Saranavii seemed surprised the Butcher would turn on a fellow general. As Nappa went on, the voices of Kirbynite and Fruity Parfait echoed in the city, as they rounded a corner. Nappa and Kirby had a quick reunion, as Nappa introduced the two with to Saranavii, with Fruity being confused. As Kirby and Fruity speculated why the town became a ghost town and the residents, Saranavii appologized about Hoppi, with Kirby learning the Hoppou's death and how he was one of the last people she spoke to. "I don't usually explain things to my wife about what happens in the base..." Home: Saranavii welcomed the three newcomers to the home, Kirby and Fruity being shocked a bit. Sara changed the topic to asking who Kirby was, learning that he was indeed family. Kirby explained he wasn't officially a part of the ALA, and just did things around the base, "Though people want you due to your connections." Fruity remarked. Nappa insisted that the two could now get together and be a family again, as Fruity claimed she was trying to be human. As Sara admitted that her family being here was going to be helpful. As Sara and Nappa rejoined the conversation, they learned about people invading Kirby and Fruity's dream, with Fruity describing the Nurse. Doctor's Orders: According to Kirby, the Nurse invaded his dream about a month ago, and physical harm was done to both of them, along with Broly, who punched Kirby a few times. As they learned about more of Broly, Saranavii wrote Medusa, getting major concern from Kirby. Kirby had to lean on Fruity, having already been tricked by Medusa before, with Nappa learning his brother Jon was alive, getting a yikes from Fruity. Nappa then decided to return to his home planet, getting something he thought he would ever used again. Kirby and Fruity were afraid that if Nappa and Broly fighting would erase the world, not wanting it to happen again (The Past Cycle.) The Nurse was brought up into topic, and they learned that the Monster Mash had recruited her, with the many fractions, with Serocco claiming that Broly would have to wait a little bit longer. Enemies: The Nurse, Monster Mash, Medusa and Broly were now top priority, as Kirby explained the Nurse's weakness: Sunlight, and offering to help the cause, willing to enter a dream and fight, but Fruity warned that she herself is a high ranking officer in Monster Mash. "Prepare to enter a larger conflict." Fruity stated. Nappa asked about his brother, and about a glowing blue power, learning about his brothers feats against Monster Mash. Nappa went off by himself that he would confront Brolly, planning to get into the A.L.A base, which has been abandoned since Medusa took over it. (Kirby even stated he saw the lights on when he walked past it.) As Saranavii stated why not all of us. Nappa explained that Broly would expect it, as he assigned Kirby and Fruity to keep an eye on his brother. Kirby expressed his not liking Nappa leaving, with Fruity chiming in about 'Don't pull a Sora, man.' Friends: Serocco inquired about possible allies to help with this Monster Mash and how to fight them. As Fruity explained the known weaknesses, Saranavii, almost in a trance, walked up the stairs, grabbing a marker and writing: "YOU WON'T WIN" Nappa ran upstairs and watched her as she wrote "You Found my Toy". "Zen had this coming" As Nappa tried to get Sara's attention, Sara giggled to herself. As Nappa continued to promise, Sara, posessed by Medusa, laughed. "I will posses this one." As Sara ran around the house, drawing everywhere, writing on the wall, running about on the garden. "Oh Dear sister, we've only begun". As the group found a dazed and confused Saranavii on the roof, finding her write Sweet Dreams, my niece as she fell to the ground. As she did, her form changed. Writing on the Wall: Kirby, Fruity, Nappa and Serocco rushed to find Saranavii passed out on the roof. The group found Saranavii on the stairway, with Nappa asking if it's her. As Nappa was booped by the Medusa possessed Saranavii, he warned everyone to back up. As Kirby and Fruity warned everyone that if they looked into Sara's eyes, Medusa could steal their powers. Nappa let his rage get over him, as he almost destroyed Saranavii's body in rage as Medusa egged him on. In his fury, he made the unwise decision that if Medusa leaves Saranavii's body, and when they find Zentreya, they'll bring her to the ALA general. Kirby tried to reason, asking why she's even bothering as the ALA was gone, saying she needs a vessel. Medusa even offered to take Kirbynite, much to Fruity's dismay. Vessel: "Ever wonder why Zen's still alive?" Medusa wrote, "I need this one as well as her." As Kirby asked if she possessed Zen when she met Kirby, Medusa toyed with them, teasing that she can't give her secrets. As Medusa demanded Zentreya, Kirby couldn't answer. As Medusa asked for Zen, no one knew where she was, as Medusa hinted she'll keep Saranavii until Zentreya is found. As the group went through their options, Medusa told them she'll live, only on one ocassion, "Find Altreya." After scarring Serocco, Fruity and Kirby discussed if mother could solve the problem. Medusa gave them the options of 'Zentreya or Altreya', with Nappa saying they'll find Altreya first, as Kirby tried to reason with her once more, offering to be a normal family with her once more. (Last time he tried this, he was assaulted.) Medusa retorted "When was I ever NORMAL". As she caressed Kirby's face, Para Frost was ready to fight, as Serocco and Kirby argued about morality about reasoning with a monster. Medusa was tired of her game, and finally decided to end it, telling them to keep Saranavii in their hearts, while they can, as Medusa was offered Zen right on her doorstep. Medusa then claimed Saranavii was worth sparing, as she wrote to Nappa, his brother sends a greeting. ALA Base: A lone woman wandered the ALA base, Saranavii in her youngest form, the young Naval officer, Captain Mako, before the ALA base fell, trapped in Medusa's realm, alone. As she ran through the empy dust filled halls, calling out for anyone who can hear her. Running faster, scared, she finally stopped infront of a portrait of Abysma. Episode 6: Living Legends Reunited ParaFrost and Serocco were discussing Medusa's past, how she was behind three of the General's deaths, with the Dream Reaper blaming herself, and saying she can do something about the Deranged one possessing Saranavii, offering to kill Medusa in a dream, something she was opposed to doing since she lost a friend the last time and how she couldn't save him. Para went on saying they could get Medusa out of Sara through her dreams, and how Nappa seemed to be able to resist Medusa's gaze. Serocco concluded that, since Medusa tried to look into his eyes multiple times, she wants something of his. A power, Para assumed, he has hidden. They discussed contacting Nappa gain. Abysmal: Saranavii, still as her rookie Captain Mako past self, stood infront of the portrait of Abysma, and then explored the ruined ALA base. She stopped infront of a portrait of Gilgamesh and LuLu, before exploring more. She looked at a portait of Hoppi, then, in the base's lounge area, stopped infront of the portrait of Medusa that was put there before the base was over thrown. Off Planet: Nappa was then seen running along a grassy terrain, mumbling to himself. The older warrior kept running, recollecting Medusa's recent possession. Leaning on a tree, Nappa laughed at how much changed, including him 'killing the Butcher.'. As the sun set, Nappa decided to rest. Absolute Legends Nappa apparently, slept walk all the way to the A.L.A base, discovered his armor changed, concluding he's in a dream. Feeling something, Nappa ran around frantically trying to figure out what's going on, passing the Golden Idol and figuring out what he seeked in Zentreya's private office. Then the feeling of not being alone hit him, spotting the dead bodies of Saranavii and Zen on the ground, gutted like fish. With each hall way, he keeps seeing the same two dead bodies over and over, demanding to be let out of this nightmare. As he got to a portrait of Zentreya, he witnessed the eyes turning into Medusa's, as he concluded it's a trick by either the Nurse or Medusa (as Sara fell off the second floor with the camera.). In rage, Nappa smashed the ground, as the dream crumbled around him. As he escaped, he concluded that what he sought was in the Zentreya's Office. Back at Base: Someone went through the images of Nez, LuLu and then focused on Gilgamesh. Pillars: As someone woke up in the dream pillar landscape, a shadow cloaked figure walked up to them, and pressed a finger into their head, sending them falling to the ground, passing out. Bunker: In a bunker, Saranavii as Mako, woke up and found Gilgamesh sitting patiently in a bunker. The young general asked about the base, how Gilgamesh helped her, something he couldn't control. Mako was suspicious about Gilgamesh, who only wanted to witness the fun unfold. Saranavii demanded to leave, Gilgamesh saying he wasn't even holding her there. "You can just leave. It's as simple as that." The topic of Abysma rose, and Gilgamesh wasn't sure that she was alive, saying a random mercanary hired by Zentreya was the one who 'killed' her. Saranavii was getting angery at Gilgamesh, who couldn't properly answer her, with Gilgamesh telling her to find her mother. As Saranavii ran from him, she pointed at him, shaking her head, not trusting who was actually her great grand father. Cityscape: Medusa, in Saranavii's body, ran gleefully around the city where Kirby and Fruity were found by the group, enjoying her freedom. Coming to a crossroads, Altreya was found, with Medusa happily clapping. As Medusa attempted to siphon Altreya's powers, with the third sibling telling the deranged one if she was looking for her, she didn't have to go after Sara. "All you had to do was ask." As she drew her sword. Altreya then offered herself as a vessle for Medusa, as Saranavii hit the floor. Episode 7: Triple Threat Gilgamesh met Altreya, who was now sporting white hair, as a vision of Medusa was seen in the distance. As Medusa and Altreya reunited, Gilgamesh was questioned to why he was here, to which he 'was meant to keep an eye on family. No matter what part'. As Gilgamesh commented about the game, Altreya berated him, though they seemed to be on the same page. As the two siblings spoke with one saying she misses her real sister, Altreya then called Medusa a fake, as Medusa was confronted. Stating her games don't work on her, Altreya noted her first mistake was going after Sara. Medusa, confused, looked to Gilgamesh who just merely shrugged her off. With a warning from Altreya, Medusa caressed her siblings cheek . Gilgamesh then decided it was time to wake up everyone with his gun, Medusa, Altreya, then himself. (On Zentreya's side, Yang breaks character to discuss something, as Zentreya forgot to mute the game.) BackHome: Serocco brought three new people into the base, after digging deep into the archives. ParaFrost and Serocco introduced themselves, Gold, Orbical, and Zennii. As Serocco spoke to them (He was then teleported and broke character for a second.), as Gold was inquired about before the fall of the A.L.A. Saranavii was always a rumored to be a daughter of Zentreya even back then. Gold was eager to help anyway he could. The trio of new recruits were shown around the HQ by the original two. As the five of them converged on the grotto, the histories of the three new recruits was brought up, as Serocco asked the trio if they were prepared to face Medusa if she ever chose to go after them like she did with Saranavii. Orbical's past mistakes were brought up, with the young cadet eager to correct them. As Gold's dream was brought up, he was embarassed. He dreamt about a toilet in a bed room, confusing the group. Zennii was later given express permission to go full power if need be. Nappa Nightmare: Nappa woke up in the A.L.A base again, in his new armor, noticing he's not in his own dream. As Nappa walked up to the Private quarters, the Nurse slowly snuck out behind him, the lights flickering, and Nappa got stabbed in the back. Nappa was unphased by the stab, he decided to test his powers on the Nurse, confronting them. (Camera Navii had some trouble, and crashed mid fight and couldn't show how gruesome it was. But it was pretty rad. People got punched. There was red blood everywhere. A lot of yelling. Damn it was sick.) Retake: As Nappa was about to enter Zentreya's office, he confronted the Nurse. He didn't take to kindly to the Nurse hurting Kirbynite. Nappa then powered up, letting the Nurse attack him, but the knife didn't penetrate his muscles. It seemed Nappa figured out her weakness. The Nurse backed into the corner, seemingly afraid of the angered Nappa, cowered. Nappa grabbed the Nurse by the neck, and demanded answers, questioning how Broly was in Saranavii's dream. As the Nurse tried to fight off Nappa's hand, he brought up her army, demanding to fight her commanders. He offered to let her go if she just let him out of the nightmare. Nappa then punched her, fading her out of existence. Reality: Nappa finally arrived to the ALA base to retrieve his armor. He seemed shocked to see the base was still functioning. He rushed to Zentreya's office, dawning the A.L.A Armor proudly. He admired himself in the mirror, before hearing a rumble outside the base. All the Bald Warrior saw it as was a test. Back at HQ: Saranavii shakingly walked into the HQ, confused, dazed and weak. Using the wall for support, the young A.L.A leader in making, was alone and confused. Until she spotted that same shadow'd figure in the corner. As he slowly approached her, Saranavii tried to stand up, but it beckoned her to follow it. Following the figure, Sara struggled up the steps. On the grotto, the figure pointed to the moon, confusing Sara, as he walked onto the open air. The figure then pressed a finger into Sara's head, sending her collapsing. Episode 8 TBA Trivia * The Bloodline RP concluded with out it being streamed. Category:ALA Archs Category:Events